W pamięci Na zawsze
by charlotte1989
Summary: Parker Booth wspomina swojego ojca.


_**W pamięci. Na zawsze.**_

Przemierzasz park, w którym spędziłeś tyle czasu kiedy byłeś dzieckiem. Mijasz znajomy plac zabaw, na który przychodziłeś wraz ze swoim tatą. Wesoła melodia wciąż brzmi w twoich uszach, przywołując obrazy tamtych chwil. Pamiętasz jak ojciec powtarzał ci, byś dobrze się trzymał na karuzeli. Doskonale wiesz, że to była troska z jego strony, że zawsze robił wszystko byś był szczęśliwy i bezpieczny. Do tej pory przechowujesz w pamięci wyraz jego przestraszonych oczu i obawy widocznej na twarzy kiedy szukał cię tutaj, wołając twoje imię. Jak był zły, kiedy dowiedział się, że rozmawiałeś z nieznajomym. Teraz już wiesz czemu. Już wiesz czemu wtedy w jego oczach był strach.

Zatrzymujesz się nad przystanią a kąciki twoich ust unoszą się w lekkim uśmiechu. Spoglądając na spokojną wodę przypominasz sobie wszystkie chwile jakie spędziliście razem. Wspólne weekendy jakie mieliście okazję dzielić ze sobą były przepełnione radością i szczęściem. Z rozbawieniem wspominasz obawy ojca o stan twojej psychiki, po tym jak znalazłeś ludzki palec w gnieździe. A przecież to dla ciebie było tylko interesujące przeżycie, ale twój tato jak zwykle wolał chuchać na zimne.

Mimo, że nie był z twoją matką czułeś jego obecność w swoim życiu, wiedziałeś, że kocha cię najmocniej na świecie i, że jest gotów zrobić dla ciebie wszystko. Był zawsze obok, kiedy go potrzebowałeś. Po prostu był.

Wszystko zmieniło się w tamten feralny wieczór 13 lat temu...

Nie widziałeś tego, znasz tylko relacje poszczególnych osób. Osób, które były bliskie twojemu ojcu... a zwłaszcza jednej... Kobiety, za którą oddał życie, jego partnerki... Byłeś za mały, by to zrozumieć. Dopiero potem uświadomiłeś sobie, co się wydarzyło i pojawiła się złość. Gniew na nią, na panią antropolog, przez którą zginął twój ukochany tata...

Ale teraz już wiesz, że to było bezpodstawne uczucie. Chciałeś kogoś winić, chciałeś na kimś wyładować złość... ale jak mogłeś obwiniać osobę, dla której twój ojciec był zdolny poświęcić siebie...

Teraz już wiesz, że on ją kochał. Byłeś mały, ale dostrzegałeś ich uśmiechy, radość, kiedy przebywali w swoim towarzystwie. Ty również lubiłeś doktor Bones i pod tym względem nic nie uległo zmianie. Czasami siadacie razem, a ona po raz kolejny opowiada ci o swoim partnerze, a twoim ojcu. Jej oczy zaczynają błyszczeć, tak jak wtedy kiedy 13 lat temu otrzymała od ciebie i twojego taty choinkę na Boże Narodzenie. W jej głosie słychać pasję, ale i ból, który nosi w sobie już od wielu lat.

Masz jej książkę, ale nie jedną z jej pozycji, ale tą specjalną...Tą, która była dedykowana Agentowi Specjalnemu Seeley Boothowi. Do tej pory, kiedy patrzysz na dedykację coś ściska cię za serce. Czasami zastanawiasz się, jak wyglądałoby twoje życie, gdyby przeżył. Gdyby był obecny kiedy dorastałeś. Jednak nigdy się o tym nie przekonasz. Niestety...

Uczestniczyłeś w pogrzebie, mimo że byłeś mały doskonale rozumiałeś słowa ludzi, którzy mówili o twoim ojcu, wypowiadali się z szacunkiem i dumą, że było im dane znać kogoś takiego. Stałeś wtedy obok swojej mamy trzymając ją za rękę, widziałeś jak uroniła kilka łez. W zwartej grupie stali ludzie z Instytutu Jeffersona – zezulcy – jak zwykł mawiać twój ojciec. Znałeś ich wszystkich i mogłeś się tylko domyślać co wtedy czuli. Dziś już wiesz.

Dziś masz 19 lat i całe życie przed sobą. Tylko od ciebie zależy co z nim zrobisz. Ale ty już dawno podjąłeś decyzję. Teraz nadeszła chwila, by wcielić swój plan w życie. Już wiesz kim chcesz być. Od zawsze wiedziałeś. Chcesz dorównać ojcu, który był i na zawsze pozostanie dla ciebie niedoścignionym wzorem.

Podziwiasz zachód słońca, który zabarwia błękitne niebo na różowo. Idziesz alejką w tak znane ci miejsce. Już z oddali dostrzegasz postać kobiety stojącej nad grobem. To Temperance Brennan przyniosła kwiaty. Robi to co tydzień. Zazwyczaj przynosi żonkile, ale zostawia też stokrotki. Nie wiesz czemu, może to jej ulubione kwiaty. Ale twój tato zapewne wie o co chodzi. Zatrzymujesz się w cieniu wielkiego dębu i obserwujesz antropolog, widzisz jak nachyla się, by położyć kwiaty i jak dłonią dotyka tabliczki z imieniem twojego ojca. Po chwili wstaje i spogląda w twoim kierunku, macha ci ręką. Mimo że jest daleko widzisz, że się uśmiecha. Ty również. Wolnym krokiem ruszasz w jej stronę, licząc na to, że opowie ci kolejną ciekawą historię o twoim ojcu.

_**KONIEC**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Opowiadanie zostało napisane wyłącznie w celach rozrywkowych i nie czerpię z tego tytułu żadnych korzyści majątkowych. :)_


End file.
